Our Dual City
by mapletrees24
Summary: A recently orphaned shadowhunter is forced to stay at the Institute. Emily, a shadowhuter who has been there all her life doesn't like that. Our Dual City is about Ember and Emily, two girls with very different personalities. Alec/OC (Alec is bisexual) as well as fore shadowing of Jace/OC. Updated at least once a week. I'm writing sequal to this right now!
1. Chapter 1

**Ember - POV**

Tears rolled down her face, making damp stains across her cheeks and nose.

She could still remember that night. The dark, red liquid that floor and seeped into her shoes. The slack expressions her parents faces wore. The malicious grin that spread across his face. Valentine's.

She wiped away another tear. Not here, not now, she thought. She knew that this was not the time to remember. She knew she would have a breakdown if she did. So she smoothed her white gown, wiped her cheeks, and walked over to talk to Hodge.

Hodge was a man with a greying face. In fact, he seemed to be all grey, except for the white ensemble he was wearing for the funeral.

He liked her, Ember. She was strong, truly a skilled Shadowhunter. But he knew the kids wouldn't like her. They were already annoyed that the environment was was changing to adapt her into it. Except for Alec, who seemed delighted to see a new face around the Institute.

He talked to Ember for a little while about arrangements, but she then drifted off to talk to other guests.

But not before he noticed the mourning mark on her left thigh._ Poor kid_, Hodge thought.

Ember found herself wandering back to the grave of her parents. Fresh stone, cut just today or the day before. Their names were engraved in cursive on the stone.

She traced them with the tip of her finger. She stood there for a moment, in her own world. The noise around her evaporated into silence. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours before the silence broke.

There was someone behind her, and he was saying hello. She turned around, her thick, red hair going all over her face. She pushed it away.

The person greeting her was a tall boy with dark hair. His eyes were brown and his smile was kind. He was decent.

"Hello," she replied breathily. He smiled wider.

"I'm Alec, what's your name?" he said, eyes wandering. She started to tremble. He asked for my name!, she thought. She was now smiling to.

"I'm Ember, nice to meet you." she replied, holding out her hand. He shook it gladly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ember." he said.

She liked the way her name sounded in his voice._ He just made it sound...better,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

They talked for awhile, and they became friends almost instantly. She learned that he lived at the Institute.

_Good we can spend more time together,_ she thought. She hoped he liked her, because she really liked him.

A scream seemed to erupt from the crowd.

Alec whipped around, his mid-throat hair following.

He grabbed Ember's forearm, dragging her away from the grave that stood before them. She saw blood spatter across the stone. They ran towards a group of people, a tall, slender, brunette, a boy with golden locks, and the dirty blond who had been giving her dirty looks throughout the funeral. Hodge followed closely behind them.

She struggled to get away from Alec, who was still gripping her forearm tightly. Eventually, she ripped away from his iron grip and ran off.

She got into her Mini Cooper, the car she had gotten for her 16th birthday, and drove away from the building. A tear rolled down her cheek once more, falling onto her white gown.

**Emily - POV**

Just because the Lightwood parents,Maryse and Robert, mayde Emily May go to the funeral, didn't mean she had to be sad.

Mr and Mrs Grove were killed the previous night thanks to Valentine.

Ember... the Grove's eldest and only daughter was standing up at the front next to their headstone. While Alec,Isabelle,Jace and Emily were standing in the back, talking.

Emily had been an orphan since the age of 1½. She remembers that night vividly, her mom setting her down in the crib, plopping a kiss on her forehead, then walking out of the room with Valentine at her heels and knife pointed at her back.

Emily was certain Hodge was going to invite Ember to come stay at the institute. The institute might be able to house more than 5 people. But it wouldn't be home with her around.

It was just like Hodge, his gray eyebrows moving as he talked to Ember. Emily had no idea what young Hodge looked like, everything on him now is gray.

Ember's red hair stood out when Emily looked from Hodge to Ember. Her eyes...that violet colour,stands out among any other, beating her eyes by millions.

Hers were drab, boring brown eyes doing nothing to compliment her brown hair.

No colour could compare to the colour of Jace's hair. Those golden curly locks were about mid jaw length.

Alec and Isabelle's dark brown hair was fine. Nice thin and elegant. Its the type of hair that was easy to work with, and could do up into any type of style. Izzy loved it and took advantage of it, Alec always wore it down which hit his mid throat.

Emily wished she had Izzy's hair,soft... easy to work with, not like her own scraggly hair that was usually pulled back into a pony, but was now fighting to escape.

"Its going to be weird having a 6th person at the institute after all this time!" Emily remarked glancing over at Hodge and Ember

"Well, It was bound to happen someday," Alec chuckled

"And it'll be nice having someone else around to paint nails with!" Isabelle said in a sing-song voice holding out her hand to let them see her nail job."See!" Izzy giggled

"Why don't we just go over and say hello?" Alec said looking over at Ember, catching her eye and quickly looking away.

"Jace, your really quiet, what's wrong?" Em commented seeing the dazed look in his eyes.

"No,Its just...those people over there don't look like normal Shadow Hunters." Jace replied pointing to a small group of Shadow Hunters, who looked like they were weeping under their over-sized rain jackets.

It was foggy, drizzly weather but not bad enough for those type of jackets, Emily thought.

As Emily turned away she saw the gleam of a knife and a shadow-hunter crumple to the ground.

She heard a scream, her hands were already gripped around Tahariel unsheathing him from his scabbard. She held it forward standing next to Jace who was holding Michael, and Isabelle with her silver whip.

It seemed that Alec had disappeared in the scream rang out and they could see Alec,Hodge... and...EMBER running their way.

"Its not safe..." Hodge said.

"We know" Jace said interrupting.

"Get to the coach" Hodge replied urgently.

Emily, her hair now free, fluttering behind her, followed by Jace,Isabelle,Alec and Hodge taking up the rear, headed to the coach. Leaving the now blooded spattered grave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ember** **POV**

She had been staying at a hotel ever since the death of her parents. She couldn't bear going back to the house again.

What she had packed was what she was going to take with her. Mismatching black clothes, her white gown, her steles, her knives and knife jacket and, of course, her crossbow.

She left the room holding her two duffels. She hopped into her car, keyed the ignition, but paused at the wheel.

She didn't want to go to the Institute. Everyone, she knew, wouldn't like her. Except Alec.

Oh, one more thing to add, I think she formed a small crush. She pulled out her stele out of her weapons duffel, and made a love rune as close to her heart as possible. But most of her chest was covered by her angelic power rune.

The rune gave her strength and courage. With that, she put her foot on the pedal, and sped off to the Institute.

The gates loomed before her, she didn't feel comfortable. All her courage was gone now, and fear clouded her mind. She paged the house, and Alec answered.

"Hello." said the Intercom. Or Alec depending on how you look at it.

"It's Ember...can I come in?" she replied, pressing the button.

"Sure. Do you have any bags or boxes that I can help you with?" Ah, such a gentleman, Ember thought.

"I only have two bags, I'll be fine," she buzzed back.

"Ok! Come in!" he said, just as the iron gates opened. She took a deep breath, and walked up, through the garden, to the heavy set door.

After Ember had unpacked, she went down to the kitchen to see cooking dinner and Alec leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Ember!" Alec exclaimed. His eyes seemed to be taking her in, head to toe. She suddenly felt insecure, she fixed her, and straightened her dress that suddenly felt too revealing.

"Hi Alec," she responded, blushing.

He smiled at her, then tapped his mother's shoulder. Maryse turned around.

"Yes, Alec?" she said, still a bit startled. Alec was usually pretty silent.

"Mom, this is Ember," he said. "Ember Grove."

Maryse smiled at him.

"You don't need to introduce me, Alec," she replied. "We're already good friends."

Alec looked at Ember, startled.

"Hello ," Ember said, smirking at Alec. His surprised look turned into confused.

"You're friends with my mom?!" he exclaimed as he looked at Ember.

"Yes. Or rather, my parents were..." said Ember, looking at the floor as her voice trailed off.

"But we don't need to talk about that now, hon," Maryse said as she gave Alec a dirty look. He shrugged it off.

"Can I talk with you in the hall, Ember?" he said, smirking at Ember.

"Sure," she replied hesitantly. Where is he going with this?, she wondered.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" Alec asked politely.

_Wow, yes,_ she thought. But she didn't want to say that, sounded too desperate.

"But your mom's cooking dinner..." she replied. Alec grimaced.

"Yeah but it's Isabelle's recipe. I don't want to scar you for life," he said with a smirk. She smiled.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

"Great, let's go!" he said. He grasped her already bruised forearm and almost dragged her out the door.

She threw her head back and laughed. She thought it was funny when Alec was funny.

He seemed pretty quiet. But once you get to know him, or he gets closer to you, he is pretty hilarious. She drank some water to sooth her throat.

She could feel eyes on her. Usually it was because of the runes, but in such a dress, she couldn't tell.

She noticed Alec was looking at the runes on her chest. She knew exactly what he was looking at. The love rune. Oh crap.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked inquisitively. He had his eyebrows raised in a playful manner, but his eyes were clouded with worry.

"What do you mean?" she said, trying to sound innocent. Hoping he thought she had no clue. But she did. Completely.

"You have a love rune. It's close to your heart, which means it can't be family. So, who is he?" he responded. "Or she," he added, averting his gaze.

Damn, he was good. Smart and nice. And he was 18, almost finished his training.

She fiddled with her napkin, how was she supposed to respond to that? "That's um..." she stammered. "That's personal."

She looked up to catch his gaze. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She continued to fiddle with her napkin. He smiled.

"Ok," he replied. They continued to pick at their food for a while longer. Until Alec paid the bill and they started to head back to the Institute.

When they were halfway there, Ember looked down at her phone. The lock screen read 12:17 a.m.

"Oh no," she said looking up at Alec, who was staring at her jacket. "It's 12:17, the others might be worried," she added, eyes wide.

"That's ok. I'm sure they know we're fine." he said with a smirk. "We are shadow hunters you know." She smiled at his remark.

His expression became more serious.

"What's in your jacket?" he asked.

She looked down, she was wearing a long overcoat. It was the one she always wore...for protection.

Knives of all different shapes lined the sides of the jacket. Although it was odd wearing it with a dress, it still felt comfortable and familiar.

She looked up at Alec, smirking.

"Protection."

When they arrived at the Institute she thanked Alec for dinner.

Then they both went up to their rooms, quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone, and said goodnight.

As she lay down on her bed, she thought of Alec. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She read a book for a little while before falling asleep.

**Emily POV**

"She can't come and stay at the Institute, there's no room!" Emily said pleadingly.

Hodge was sitting in the front seat running his fingers through his old gray hair.

"There's lots of room, the Institute can house more than 5 people. Anyways she's an orphan now, just like you!"

"She'll NEVER be like me!" Emily muttered, turning her body to look out the window.

"Now, that attack was sudden, and the planners might have other attacks planned. So for the rest of the night until dinner, I want you to stay in your rooms," Hodge said sternly.

"But I was planning to go get a mani pedi!" Izzy said whining.

"Well you'll have to reschedule," Alec said leaning on the back of her seat.

"Its my final decision, at dinner I will send Church to fetch you," Hodge said turning his attention back to the road in front.

"Fine!" Emily and Isabelle said together.

It had been almost 2 ½ hours since the coach had dropped them off at the institute.

Its 5:30, now and there had been no sign of Church. Emily thought staring up at the ceiling.

What have Izzy, Alec and Jace been up to there had been absolutely no footsteps outside her room all day.

No one is ever going to come, Emily thought standing up and walking into the shower.

When she was blow drying her hair she heard a knock at the door.

"Finally," She said opening the door "Church!"

"Umm, its not Church," Izzy said standing in the doorway.

"Now, I'm going to do your hair, when I'm done don't look at it or touch it. You need to wait for Church to come and get you for dinner ," Isabelle said wrapping her hair around the wand of the iron.

"What have you done to me?" Emily said reaching up to her hair.

"NO!" Izzy jumped swatting her hand away "You'll wreck it," Izzy said annoyed.

"You really have all the gadgets don't you" Emily said leaning her head back.

"Mmm Mmm, Before you come down for dinner, make sure you've put on the outfit I've chosen for you, but don't look at it, keep your eyes closed." Isabelle said pointing to the chair across the room.

"Umm. Izzy, I can't exactly put the dress on if I have my eyes closed," Emily pointed out.

We're having Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight," Izzy said ignoring Emily's question and packing up her make-up kit.

I'll see you there," Emily replied opening the door for her.

"Don't forget do not lie down or shower or wash your face or put on any other make-up or..."

"Bye Isabelle" Emily said closing the door in her face.

"Hey Church, you've come to get me for dinner have you?" Emily said standing in the doorway.

Church breathed in and out exasperated.

"What? Did you expect me to be wearing something fancier?" Emily replied looking down at her gown Izzy had chose her.

Church breathed in and out exasperated.

"Ok,Ok lets go!" Emily said closing the door behind her.

They walked down the staircase that lead to the kitchen. Two steps down Emily tripped.

"Oh my stars, these high heels are death traps, how does Izzy do this." She slipped them off an tossed them of the banister.

Church sighed.

"I now Izzy won't be happy but I want to make it to dinner alive," Church sighed once more

"Are you grumpy."

Church glared at her, turned away and headed for the kitchen. Emily followed .When she got to the kitchen door she stopped.

"Thanks, Church, I think I can take it from here" She said nodding to him.

He walked through the cat door into the kitchen. Hmm whos in there, Jace, Maryse, Isabelle, No Alec? and no Ember GOOD! She thought opening the door.

"Hey guys,"Emily said spinning.

Isabelle gasped.

"What's wrong" Emily questioned.

"Nice outfit"Jace sputtered out between laughs.

Emily raced to the mirror to look at herself. She saw an old women!

Isabelle had given her bright pink makeup and induced stress lines. She was wearing 60's style dress and her hair was all slicked back!

"Isabelle" Emily said tears streaming down her ran out or the room ripping at her hair.

"Isabelle Lightwood! You have no right to humiliate Emily like that" Maryse said heading for the door.

" I thought it would be funny" Izzy said looking over at Jace for some help.

"I can't say it wasn't funny" Jace said looking at Maryse.

"Jace watch the food" She said walking out of the room.

"Why can't I" Izzy cried.

"You can't cook!"

"Emily are you in there?" Maryse said knocking on the door

"What do you want?" Emily said between sobs

"Can I come in?"

" I guess so"

Maryse opened the door, and walked inside.

"Aww, Em" She said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok"

" No. Izzy totally embarrassed me in front of you guys!"

"You mean Jace?"

"No" Emily snapped back.

"Isabelle only wanted to have fun"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

" Go get yourself cleaned up, and come down for dinner," Maryse said standing up.

"By the way, wheres Alec?" Emily asked picking up a towel.

"He went out in the hall to talk to Ember, but I'm not sure where they went from there," Maryse said walking down the stairs.

"See you in the kitchen" Emily said closing the door behind her.

Time to do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. I've been busy writing the second book. And I have to write a short story for HPL. Here's 3. I Love whoever followed. That's really pushed me!**

* * *

**Ember POV**

She awoke in a daze. She was trying to recollect last nights events.

_Oh yeah, dinner with Alec!_, she remembered.

The light on her nightstand was still on and the windows were open. She turned off her light to let the natural light in.

She got dressed in a black tank, tight black leather pants and slipped into her worn leather boots.

She grabbed a seraph blade and slipped it into her belt. She walked over to her dressing table. She combed her hair then did her regular makeup routine. She was ready to go for the day.

* * *

She went down to the training room. It smelled of metal.

Weapons lined the walls, some of which Ember had never thought of using.

But then she saw it. Hodge had talked about it. The knife throwing workout.

People, or dummies if you will, would appear and you would have to throw knives at them. _This is awesome_, Ember thought.

She started the machine, then grabbed some knives._ Lock and load. _

She threw the knives, most with extreme efficiency, and hit the middle of all the targets. She liked the machine, much more fun than boring old targets.

"Good job," said a voice behind her.

Ember spun around, her hair following, violet eyes wild.

It was only Alec. She smoothed her hair down.

"Hi Alec," she said. She was still startled, and her heart was pumping rapidly.

"You're really quite talented," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

His hair was messy, as if he had just gotten out of bed. But he didn't seem groggy at all. _Weird_, she thought.

"I was wondering if..." Alec trailed off. Ember could see he was shaking.

"If you wanted to go to the park with me?" he finished, his tone still hesitant. She smiled.

"Of course," she replied. "When?" she added. He looked down at his feet. His face was flushed and his smile wide.

"Anytime." he responded, looking up at Ember. He waved as he walked out the door.

She sighed. She didn't know if he was just being friendly or...nevermind.

She dismissed the thought. She left the training area, and went up to her bedroom.

She felt eyes on her back, but when she turned around she could see nobody.

She could feel the feel the hot sunlight on her pale skin. They were walking through a beautiful green park.

It was nice to go outside every once and awhile.

Her red hair was blowing around everywhere, and even though she made an effort to smooth it down, it still flew out behind her. She gave up.

Her and Alec eventually found a place to sit; a park bench on the side of the tree lined path.

They sat beside each other. Eventually, she found that their hands were intertwined. They started to talk.

She liked to talk to Alec. He was easy to talk to, a great listener, and always seemed to know what to say.

The talking went on for hours. Both of them were laughing, crying, grimacing, smiling.

She felt that they could stay there for hours on end. But they were growing tired of talking.

Ember's head rested on his shoulder. But it was getting late, and she wanted to be home for dinner.

"It's getting late. We should get going," Ember remarked, looking up at Alec from his shoulder. He smiled.

"Ok, but we should do this again," he replied. Her eyes lit up.

They made arrangements to meet there the next day. Then they started walking back to the Institute, stomachs growling.

**Emily POV**

Emily hadn't slept at all the night before. It was 9:00 am and she was still sitting in bed.

At 8:00 am she could smell Maryse cooking breakfast, but was too tired to go down stairs. She was hungry and decided to get up and have a shower.

When she finished putting her into a bun leaving 2 free strands right below the ear. She smiled.

She walked out of the steam filled room, over to her dresser. _Black,_ she what I need after that night. She pulled on a black tank, a black skirt and socks.

She grabbed her black knee high lace up boots, tied them and headed for the door.

Before she left, she grabbed her worn leather jacket that Maryse had bought her on her 16th birthday. She had worn it for every patrol and every fight she'd been in since then. She strapped on her scabbard and walked out the door.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and made herself some toast.

" Hey Emily," Isabelle said walking into the room.

"Hi Iz" Emily replied.

"I'm really sorry about last night"

"Thats ok, I'm me again" Emily said with a grin.

"I can tell" Izzy said eyeing the outfit "Can I..." She said reaching out to Emily's hair.

"No" Emily said scooting back.

"Fine" Izzy said sitting down in the chair next to Emily's.

"By the way where did you get the idea for my hair?"

"Well at first I was trying to make it SUPER CURLY, but that didn't work so, I took some moose, slicked it back and VOILA!"

"Yhea Voila" Emily said sarcastically.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go train," Emily said tucking in her chair.

"KK if you need me I'll be at Mary's nails and spa," Isabelle called after Emily.

"Ok, bye" Emily said turning her head to look back at Isabelle. She smiled.

* * *

The training room was gray... like Hodge. Emily unsheathed her weapon and walked out into the open. The dummy moved out, before it was even ready for combat, Emily tore it to shreds.

"Bravo" said a voice.

"Hello?" Emily said bewildered.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Don't play with me" Emily said spinning Camael around.

"Think you can beat me?" the voice said entertained.

"I don't know if I can beat you, I don't even know what you are" She said looking around.

" Want me to reveal myself ?"

"That would be appreciated" Emily heard a whoosh.

"Turn around"

Emily turned.

"JACE!" Emily said half angered half relieved " You little..." Emily said raising Camael up and over her head.

"You might be talented but you can't beat me" Jace said pulling out his blade.

"Well, I can sure out try," Emily said a determined look in her eye. They were in combat for a few moments before, Jace flicked his wrist shooting her blade out of her hand into the ceiling.

" I'm not here to train, come up to the rafters and let me talk."Jace said pointing to her serph blade.

"Well, I guess I can spare some time" She headed to the stairs.

"No Way, That'll take too long" Jace stepped towards her "Hold on" He said reaching out his hand.

She held out her hand, he took it and clamped it in his.

One minute she was standing on the floor next to Jace and next they were gliding upwards.

_He's holding my hand_,Emily thought in shock. She could tell that they were now sitting on the beam hands apart._ HE TOOK MY HAND!_ Emily thought again.

"Emily, Em, Emily" She could hear someone saying.

" EM EMILY!"She heard again. She awoke to Jace shaking her. "EMI... Oh thank goodness," Jace said letting go.

"Sorry," Emily looked at Jace

Do... you... want to..."

"Shhh" Emily looked at the door.

"Ember" Jace growled.

"Ohh,"Emily laughed "Shes trying the knife machine."

"Yeah, right" Jace said chuckling darkly.

"There's NO way she'll be able to do that on her first try" Emily said rolling her eyes.

Thunk Thunk Thunk.

" Oh, my stars, shes pretty good,"Emily said.

"Is that Alec?" Jace said looking over at the door again.

"It is" Emily said in awe.

"Good job" Alec said entering the room..

Ember spun around, hair violently fighting the air.

"You're really quite talented" Alec said a smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks" Ember replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me" He said. Emily and Jace could tell he was shaking.

"When?" Ember looked excited.

"Anytime" He waved and walked out the door.

Jace and Emily watched Ember head to the door mouths wide open.

She turned around, and looked behind her, turned around and walked out.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD."

* * *

**End! Was it good? Please leave review, I really don't know.**


End file.
